


oc trope challenge feb 10- accidental kiss

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: While getting ready for one of Ba Sing Se university's many dances things go awry
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043





	oc trope challenge feb 10- accidental kiss

Nova carefully slid another bobby pin into her hair. Her hair was short enough there wasn’t really anything she could do with it. But she’d curled it and had placed a snowflake studded tiara on top of her head, holding it in place with tiny braids and bobby pins. She supposed it looked alright for a homecoming-esque dance. She actually wasn’t sure what the occasion was, just that it was an occasion with a dress code. One she hoped she met.

Nova tugged self consciously at the hem of her dress. It was a pale blue knee length strapless dress with beaded snowflakes sewn into the skirt and lace snowflakes across the bodice. 

God, why had she agreed to this? She’d gone to her fair share of dances and parties and high school and they’d all ended really badly, especially for her. Of course she’d also gotten her fair share of hits in so, maybe this one wouldn’t end like the rest. 

Only practiced self control kept Nova from raking her hand through her hair. She’d already spent longer than usual on it and she was not ruining her hard work. Nova held the sides of her skirt tightly in her hands, almost worried she’d tear the fabric. 

She had to distract herself. She left the bathroom and padded barefoot back to the dorm. She knocked and when she didn’t hear anything entered. No one was in the room. Everyone else was probably getting ready for the dance. 

Nova knelt next to the trunk full of all her worldly possessions. Or at least most of them. She dug around for a little bit until she found black strappy heels that would go okay with the dress. She pulled them out and set them aside for later. Then she pulled out a pouch with the dragon necklace Aunt Kara had picked her up in D.C. On the way back from a dig. She put on the necklace before pulling off the amulet she never took off. 

“Sorry Mom and Dad. Just going for a theme right now.” Still she slipped the amulet in the small snowflake shaped cross body back she’d already decided she was taking with her. She closed the trunk and climbed to her feet carefully. She sat on top of the trunk so she could pull on the shoes. 

She’d just finished buckling the little straps when the door was thrown open with a loud clatter. 

“Help!” Bolin shouted. 

Nova jumped to her feet, teetering a little on the unfamiliar feeling of stilettos. “What’s up?” She asked. There needed to be someone with a cool head in any situation and clearly it wasn’t going to be Bolin in this particular situation. 

“Tie or no tie?” 

“No tie.”

“Red or blue?” 

“Red.” 

“Does my hair look okay?” 

Nova was trying hard not to laugh. “Yes, you’re hair is fine. Are you done freaking out?” 

“I have every reason to be freaking out.” 

“Nah you don’t. If Opal didn’t want to go with you she wouldn’t have said yes now would she?” 

Bolin huffed and dropped into the chair by the desk. “Why are you always so logical?” 

Nova shrugged. “Someone has to be. But if you’d rather I could always ask Korra.” 

Bolin’s face scrunched as he thought about it. “Korra’s fun and all but I don’t know how good she’d be as a voice of reason.” 

Nova nodded with a triumphant grin. “Exactly. Come on.” She crossed the room and pulled Bolin to his feet. “I think we should find everyone else before it’s time.” Personally Nova just wanted pictures of her whole friend group together before everything inevitably imploded. Of which she had no doubt it would. 

“Last time I saw Mako he was still fighting with the hairdresser.” 

Nova facepalmed. She couldn’t help it. Mako liked to play the serious card, but he was just as if not more ridiculous as the rest of them. Nova swore Asami was the only sane one out of the five of them. 

“We can at least find Korra and Asami then. And who knows, maybe Mako’s with them, just being awkward.” Because Mako had dated both Asami and Korra and both relationships had ended badly. Now Korra and Asami were dating each other. 

Bolin laughed as Nova led them out of the dorm and across the building towards Korra and Asami’s dorm. Nova knocked on the door and was told to come in by Korra. 

Nova entered the room and gasped at Korra and Asami. Asami was in a floor length backless ruby colored dress with her hair piled and curled atop her head, held back with black flower hairpins. Korra wore dark blue pants paired with a paler blue sleeveless button down. Like Nova’s Korra’s hair was too short to do much with but it had been pulled back in a part up part down pinned with a butterfly shaped clip. 

“Wow. You guys are beautiful.” Nova said in awe. 

“Yeah.” Bolin agreed. 

Korra smiled. “You guys too.” 

Nova smiled back as she tugged at her skirt a little. 

“Where’s Mako?” Asami wondered. 

“We were hoping you guys had seen him.” Bolin replied. 

Which undoubtedly meant they were going to have to save Mako from himself. Nova turned, ready to go after Mako. Bolin still had to find where Opal was. They were supposed to go to the dance together after all. 

“Hey guys!” Mako shouted as he rushed into the room, bumping into Bolin who’d still been in the doorway since Nova hadn’t moved much further into the room. 

And Bolin crashed into Nova. And of course it would be lip to lip. It was a really good thing Nova had practice with being rational. She broke the not really kiss and moved quickly around Bolin and Mako. She needed air.


End file.
